Cimbar
| demonym = Cimbarian | races = | languages = | religion = | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Sceptanar | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 110,843 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = 90,000 | popyear2 = 1357 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Tchazzar | ruleryear1 = 1373 | ruler2 = Melisanda | ruleryear2 = 1370 | ruler3 = Aeron Morieth | ruleryear3 = 1370 | ruler4 = Tchazzar | ruleryear4 = 902 | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Cimbar was a city-state in the Old Empires and a sometimes-capital of the empire of Chessenta. Geography Cimbar was a port city on the eastern side of the Sea of Fallen Stars. Description Cimbar was known as a city of philosophy and art. Even its slaves were literate, and it required participation in the arts from its citizens. It had colleges for both sages and artists. The streets of Cimbar were beautiful and clean. It was divided into two halves, Old Cimbar and New Cimbar. Old Cimbar contained the Palace of the Sceptanar and the University. New Cimbar had the largest port in the region and many homes and shops, as well as theaters, a hippodrome, and an arena. By 1359, the city contained both a Temple of Tempus and a small temple of the Red Knight. Government Cimbar was ruled by a leader called a Sceptanar, who was usually a wizard. The ruler had absolute authority but was advised by a senate, which was elected by land-owning males. Defenses Cimbar's navy was second in size only to the navy of Thay when compared to other fleets of the Inner Sea. The armed forces of Cimbar numbered 15,000 persons total in 1357 DR. Of these, 100 were mounted air cavalry, riding griffons; 100 were artillery mages; 1,300 were marines; 9,000 were infantry; and 2,500 were regular cavalry. In addition to the official soldiers, about six different mercenary companies were in the city as well. History Old Cimbar was founded as a port by the people of Unther 500 years before the founding of Cormyr. In 902 DR, when the red dragon Tchazzar, in human disguise, united the city-states of Chessenta, he made Cimbar his capital. In 1154 DR, Cimbar was put to siege by the city-states of Akanax and Soorenar. During the Time of Troubles, riots and panic broke out in the city. Nicos Nathos came out of retirement to help deal with these events but died from the exertion. He was named a War Hero of Chessenta for his actions. In the late half of the 14 century DR, the shadow adept Aeron Morieth deposed the previous Sceptanar and ruled the city for several months. After this short time, he appointed a woman named Melisanda from Arrabar to succeed him. Tchazzar returned in 1373 DR, now in the form of a dragon, and took control of the city once again. Notable Locations Until 1370 DR, when it was destroyed, the city boasted a college of wizardry. Other notable sites include: ; The Dragoneye Dealing Coster : This merchant company had its headquarters in the city. ; The Halls of the Sea-Born : This temple complex was dedicated to Umberlee. ; The Palace of the Sceptanar : This was the palace of the ruler of the city, located in Old Cimbar. ; The University : This school was said to be the greatest center of learning in all the Realms. References Category:Ports Category:Capitals Category:Metropolises Category:Cities Category:Human settlements Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Chessenta Category:Locations in the Old Empires Category:Locations on the Sea of Fallen Stars Category:Locations in East Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril